


It's gone

by AppleAndLettuce



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Sad depending on how you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple's story! Hotch tells the team about him and Reid's relationship. Past Moreid. In Morgan's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Apple here! So this is the translated version of Se Me Pasò. It is really short, and I'm sorry! Immortalfroot helped beta the version in Spanish, so thank you! I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!

Morgan's POV  
-  
Everything started when we were having dinner after a case in Florida.  
At the beginning, nothing happened. We were chatting and laughing. Everything was fine. Nothing called my attention, until I saw Reid and Hotch sitting very close to each other. I didn't think about it. It could be that Reid drank too much, even though everyone was on their first or second glass of wine. Reid had a low alcohol tolerance.  
I still didn't think about that, until I saw Reid and Hotch whispering to each other. They talked for a couple of minutes. Hotch looked at us, then Reid, and he started.  
"Listen, Reid and I have something to tell you.". The table went silent.  
"What?" Garcia asked. Hotch and Reid looked at each other. The senior agent sighed.  
"Reid and I... are together."  
Everyone's eyes were wide open. I don't believe it. I can't believe it. It's not possible. No. Reid wouldn't do that to me. I never thought Reid would fall in love so soon, and let alone someone from the FBI. It's been a year since we broke up, but a love like ours would still make Reid have some wounds to heal. A year was too soon. I looked at my team; I was the only one that hadn't said anything yet.  
With a fake smile, I looked at Reid. "Congratulations!" I said.  
He couldn't give me a honest smile either "Thanks."  
I don't know why I acted like this. When I started to date a girl, he was really supportive, and he was happy for me.  
I'm not paying attention to what they are saying anymore. I don't want to do it. It's painful for me that they are together and I don't know why. It was obvious that they had a close relationship. Reid let me go. It's been a year, it's time I let him go too.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I can't sleep. I know it is because I'm an idiot. The chance that I had to get back together with Reid is gone. I had him and other people cam in to cause him to leave me. He's an incredible person. He forgives and understand. He has a personality that doesn't exist in another person.  
I'm happy for him too, in a weird way. He was able to find someone that is not going to let him go. Someone that loves him just the way I loved...love him.  
I love him, but I can't destroy them. Hotch and Reid deserve each other. He deserves the love that I didn't give him.

He just wanted someone to be there, and I couldn't do that. No, I had to go and mess things up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple


End file.
